


Пять центов

by Kana_Go



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 10:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10358010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: Никакие обнуления не выдернут Стива Роджерса из памяти Зимнего Солдата. Рамлоу тоже не в состоянии заставить Солдата забыть. Но он может помочь не думать. Хотя бы ненадолго.





	

– Уважаемые посетители, просим вас покинуть помещение. Внимание, внимание…  
В будний день на выставке, посвященной Капитану Америке, в Смитсоновском музее посетителей было не очень много. «И слава богу, – подумал пожилой смотритель, потирая разом вспотевший лоб под фуражкой. – Только бы в панику не ударились. Эх, слишком стар я для таких потрясений…»  
– Нет причин для паники, – словно прочитала его мысли девушка у микрофона. – Уважаемые посетители, просим вас соблюдать спокойствие и покинуть здание. Если вы находитесь в отдалении от центрального входа, запасные выходы располагаются…  
Люди паниковать, к счастью, не стали. Двигаясь к выходу, они вертели головами и оживленно переговаривались, некоторые предусмотрительно вытащили телефоны и планшеты, готовясь заснять достойный ютуба сюжет. К их разочарованию, ровно ничего интересного не произошло – только тем, кто вышел через задний ход, посчастливилось увидеть два грузовика с большой надписью «Разминирование». Из них высыпали люди в плотной темной униформе и шлемах со стеклянными забралами и быстро скрылись в здании.  
Через минуту во всех социальных сетях появилась новость, что в один из залов с экспозицией Капитана Америки какой-то ненавистник подложил бомбу. А может, и две. А может, и сам обмотался взрывчаткой и выдвинул условие, что…  
С каждой секундой слухи раздувались в геометрической прогрессии.  
Смотритель топтался у самого выхода, чувствуя себя капитаном на тонущем корабле, радовался, что на выставке не было школьных экскурсий, и в который раз клятвенно обещал опустевшему залу, что в следующем году – непременно на пенсию.  
– Сэр, – один из саперов приблизился к нему. – Все вышли?  
– А… да…  
Смотритель растерянно покрутил головой, словно проснулся, мазнул взглядом по смуглому лицу за прозрачным щитком – темные настороженные глаза, жесткий рот.  
– Вы тоже пройдите наружу, – сказал сапер.  
– Да… конечно, – смотритель притормозил на самом выходе. – Вы только скажите… тут что… действительно бомба?  
– Бомба, – в темных глазах за стеклом вспыхнула и сразу угасла непонятная искорка. – И очень опасная. Но вы не волнуйтесь, мы справимся. Не впервой.  
– Ну если так… – смотритель вздохнул. – Вы тут поосторожнее, сынок. Все-таки живая легенда…  
– Обязательно, – сапер широко улыбнулся. – Память о Капитане останется в целости и сохранности.  
Уже на улице смотритель мельком подумал, что улыбка-то вышла неприятная – сплошь предвкушение и острые зубы. Но как следует поразмыслить не получилось: наглая молодежь уже спешила к нему в надежде, что музейный смотритель уж точно знает, что все-таки произошло.  
*  
Как только старик скрылся за дверью, Рамлоу стряхнул натянутую улыбку и пробормотал:  
– Чертов Роджерс…  
– Сэр?  
– Ничего, – отрезал Рамлоу и бросил через плечо: – Риччи, займись камерами. Петерсон, где он?  
– В кинозале.  
– За мной. Без приказа не подходить и не стрелять.  
Черно-белое зернистое видео беззвучно повторялось снова и снова. Бойцы бесшумно распределились по периметру помещения и стали полукругом, направив оружие на неподвижную фигуру в черном, застывшую перед экраном. Солдат не двигался и, казалось, не дышал. Он словно врос ногами в пол, и на ум Рамлоу невольно пришел образ хмурого валуна, надежно утонувшего в земле. Не взорвешь – не сдвинешь.  
«Что ж, надеюсь, взрывать не придется», – с мрачным юмором подумал он и, еще раз для верности жестом приказав не стрелять, медленно шагнул внутрь ощетинившегося автоматами полукруга.  
На Солдате была длинная теплая куртка, которая надежно прикрыла кобуры, ножи и пушки. Слава богу, идиот догадался накинуть что-то для маскировки. Увешанный оружием полукиборг наверняка произвел бы неизгладимое впечатление в первые же секунды, а так в своих армейских ботинках и снятом с какого-то бомжа драном пуховике Солдат напоминал обросшего, слегка поехавшего крышей ветерана, которых полно в большом городе.  
– Сколько он так стоит? – спросил Рамлоу у невидимого Риччи.  
– Минут сорок, – в наушнике фыркнули. – В него человек пятнадцать врезаться успели.  
– И он никого не убил? – пробормотал Рамлоу больше для себя. – Внушает надежду.  
Он остановился у Солдата за правым плечом, подальше от металлической руки. На экране Стив Роджерс и Баки Барнс смеялись, сверкая белоснежными зубами. Рамлоу некстати удивился, неужели в тридцатых-сороковых было так хорошо с дантистами. Или это все сыворотка? Роджерс переводил счастливый, совершенно, чтоб его, влюбленный взгляд с Барнса на камеру, а Барнс, кажется, рассказывал какую-то шутку, а потом сам же над ней и хохотал по-мальчишечьи, качая головой и морща нос.  
Рамлоу осторожно заглянул в лицо Солдату сбоку. Тот не проявлял ровно никаких эмоций и не моргал. Только зрачки сузились едва заметно.  
– Эй, – Рамлоу медленно положил руку ему на плечо. – Ты же понимаешь, что он давным-давно умер, так?  
– Да, – сказал Солдат.  
Отлично. Значит, в ступор не впал, уже радует.  
– Кто я?  
– Брок Рамлоу, – отозвался Солдат, не спуская глаз с экрана. – Командир отряда «Страйк».  
Ответ окончательно убедил Рамлоу, что с головой у Солдата все в полном порядке, насколько, разумеется, это вообще возможно в его случае. В мозгах у него что-то коротило порой, но сейчас, получается, он на совершенно ясную голову вместо точки сбора ушел в самоволку и отправился смотреть, как чертов Кэп таращится на чертова Барнса, словно какой-то влюбленный пятиклассник, только что за косички не дергает. Ах да, у Барнса же тогда стрижка была короткая…  
Рамлоу переместил ладонь левее и выше и запустил пальцы в свалявшиеся темно-каштановые лохмы.  
– А кто ты? – нарочито ласково спросил он.  
Кажется, Солдат начал что-то подозревать, но глаза от экрана упрямо (упрямо!) не отвел. Рамлоу поймал взгляд стоящего с краю бойца и указал подбородком на идущий вдоль стены провод. Боец кивнул и дернул вилку из розетки. Экран погас.  
– Агент, – внезапно севшим голосом проговорил Солдат. – Позывной: Зимний Солдат.  
– И кому ты принадлежишь?  
Солдат впервые посмотрел на Рамлоу, уголком глаза, быстро и с сумасшедшинкой, как перепуганная лошадь. Рамлоу едва сдержался, чтобы не отшатнуться, и крепче сжал рукоять пистолета.  
– ГИДРе, – сказал Солдат.  
И опустил взгляд.  
У Рамлоу словно груз с плеч рухнул, а одновременно откуда-то снизу всколыхнулась волна раздражения. Пусть Солдат ничего не натворил, пусть Солдата никто не узнал, пусть они вернут Солдата в целости и сохранности, только Пирс по-любому всех так вздрючит, что мало не покажется. А ему, как командиру, больше всех достанется. Упустили, бля, дитятко. А «дитятку» ничего не будет. Обнулят – и иди гуляй дальше.  
– А какого хрена собственность ГИДРы по музеям бегает? – Рамлоу дернул его за волосы и толкнул вниз, коленями на твердый пол.  
Солдат открыл было рот, метнулся взглядом к погасшему экрану и сжал челюсти, так ничего и не ответив.  
– Это был риторический вопрос, – мрачно сказал Рамлоу, отпустил Солдата, спрятал пистолет и снял с пояса дубинку. – Маска твоя где?  
Солдат порылся в глубоком кармане и вытащил маску.  
– Надевай.  
Стоящий с другой стороны Роллинз вопросительно вскинул брови и продемонстрировал запасной шлем, который они рассчитывали нахлобучить на Солдата для маскировки. Что и говорить, маска в такой ситуации, скорее, выделила бы Солдата из толпы «саперов», чем помогла скрыть появление лишнего человека.  
– Зачем? – одними губами поинтересовался Роллинз.  
– Чтобы зубы по углам не собирать, – ответил Рамлоу вслух и замахнулся.  
По лицу он Солдата, разумеется, не бил – пара сильных ударов пришлась по правому плечу и спине. Да и то скорее просто раздражение выместить, потому что толстая куртка и прочная кожаная униформа под ней сильно смягчили столкновение. Если под всеми слоями и останутся какие-то следы, то к прибытию на базу три раза рассосаться успеют. Из страхолюдной куртки клубами летела пыль, и Рамлоу сделалось смешно.  
– Еще раз, кому ты принадлежишь? – едва сдержав смешок, спросил он.  
– ГИДРе, – повторил Солдат.  
Голос у него почему-то стал совсем хриплым. Из-за маски что ли?  
– Если разревешься, точно по зубам получишь, – на всякий случай предупредил Рамлоу.  
Солдат не плакал. То есть, во время обнулений или особо жестких тренировок у него на глазах иногда выступали слезы, но, очевидно, чисто рефлекторно, и сам Солдат на них никогда внимания не обращал.  
– Вставай, – сказал Рамлоу. – Снимай это убожество, маску и все оружие. Отдай Роллинзу, а взамен возьми шлем.  
Солдат подчинился, а Рамлоу, воспользовавшись моментом, быстро заглянул ему в лицо. Глаза у Солдата были светлые, загнанные и абсолютно сухие.  
Уходя, он еще раз оглянулся на темный экран.  
– Он умер, – повторил Рамлоу и потянул Солдата за живую руку. – Пошел, ну.  
Через минуту команда вышла из музея и успешно добралась до транспорта. Нацепившего шлем Солдата держали в середине, и никто из зевак не заметил, что саперов стало на одного больше.  
На обратном пути Солдат угрюмо сидел в углу и вертел в руках бутылку воды. Пространство вокруг него будто само собой расчистилось на полметра во все стороны.  
– Эй, – Роллинз толкнул Рамлоу коленом. – А что ты там ему про смерть втирал? На входе же большими буквами написано: «С возвращением, Кэп». Думаешь, Агент читать не умеет?  
Рамлоу смял в пальцах звездно-полосатую брошюрку, стащенную из киоска на выходе.  
– А я не про Роджерса говорил, – фыркнул он и сунул пестрый комок в карман штанов.  
*  
Как Рамлоу и предвидел, Пирс устроил команде разнос, пообещал лишить премий и отгулов, чуть ли не уволить (ногами вперед, как водится), потом отпустил всех, кроме командира, и устроил еще один разнос, уже персонально для Рамлоу. Понятное дело, из кабинета тот вывалился в растрепанных чувствах и, даже не переодевшись, отправился в комнату, где держали между заданиями Солдата. Если уж не врезать, так хотя бы сказать пару ласковых.  
Наверное, вид у него был очень выразительный, потому что дежурящий у дверей Роллинз поморщился и пробормотал:  
– Слушай, Брок, ты там полегче. Его коновалы отчет приняли, что-то на этом электрическом стуле крутили-крутили, а потом такую встряску парню устроили, что я думал, дым из ушей повалит.  
Стоящий рядом Петерсон согласно кивнул. Рамлоу вскинул брови. В своем заме он обычно замечал примерно столько же сочувствия, сколько в сухом полене, так что, наверное, Солдату и правда неслабо досталось, если даже Джека проняло. Хоть одна в выволочке польза – не пришлось присутствовать при обнулении. И, пожалуй, с «ничего не будет» он тогда погорячился.  
– Ладно, не трону я вашу принцессу, – осклабился Рамлоу и толкнул дверь.  
Комната была крохотная: стол, кровать, унитаз за ширмой. В качестве развлечения, похоже, полагались цветные мелки и пара-тройка старых номеров каких-то нейтральных журналов о природе. В принципе, можно было обойтись и без этого: у лучшего оружия ГИДРы количество времени, не занятого заданиями, сном, тренировками или обследованиями, плавно стремилось к нулю.  
Сейчас Солдату явно было не до журналов с мелками – он собрал все одеяла и накрутил на себя, но его все равно колотило так, что казалось, вот-вот забьется в настоящих судорогах. Вокруг рта белым налетом засохли следы слюны или еще чего похуже. Рамлоу скривился и снова выглянул за дверь:  
– Может, врача ему?  
– Был доктор, – отозвался Петерсон. – Сказал, сам очухается.  
– И что, даже колес не оставил?  
– Не-а. Сказал, можно под горячий душ сунуть, только один он в таком состоянии не доползет, а лезть с ним за компанию дураков нет.  
– Спасибо за комплимент, – пробормотал Рамлоу и вернулся к комнату. – Эй, парень, раскукливайся. Пошли в душ. Я все равно из-за кое-чьей дурной башки даже задницу сполоснуть не успел, прежде чем мне ее надрали.  
За дверью сдавленно заржали.  
Когда Рамлоу выпутал Солдата из одеял, оказалось, что его уже успели почистить и переодеть в спортивные штаны. Солдат неохотно слез с кровати, встал босиком на бетонный пол, пошатывался, и трясло его так, что выпирали жилы на шее и поскрипывали намертво стиснутые зубы. Рамлоу закинул его живую руку себе на плечо, а заодно обнаружил, что по всему телу Солдата проступила пленка липкого холодного пота. Дотрагиваться до него было откровенно неприятно.  
– Вы там нежнее мойтесь, – Петерсон похабно ухмыльнулся. – Солдат, мыло не роняй. Тебе еще работать завтра.  
– Ты просто завидуешь, что я не поделюсь, – пропыхтел Рамлоу.  
Гребаный Агент с легкой душой навалился на него всем весом и со своей рукой тянул тонны на полторы по ощущениям, не меньше.  
– А ты не слушай всякую чепуху. Пошли, – Рамлоу хлопнул его по бедру.  
Солдат повернул голову и без интереса посмотрел на Петерсона. Скорее всего, просто среагировал на голос или интонацию, но Рамлоу всю дорогу до душевой развлекался мыслью, что Солдат запомнил лицо и на ближайшем задании шальная пуля угодит кое-кому в какое-нибудь не жизненно-важное, но крайне неудобное место.  
*  
В душевой под самым потолком было малюсенькое, пальца в два шириной, окошко – квадратик синего неба на фоне светлой грязноватой плитки. Рамлоу знал, что за стеной всего лишь небольшой проем между небоскребами, но все равно иногда представлял море зелени и стаи птиц.  
То ли старость приближается, то ли в отпуск пора.  
Он тряхнул головой и занялся делом: усадил Солдата на скамейку, велел ему стянуть штаны, а сам принялся вертеть краны в отсеке с краю.  
– Я сделаю тебе, как себе, – он повысил голос, перекрикивая гулкий плеск. – А ты выкрути самую горячую, какую можешь стерпеть, и сиди, пока не полегчает, – и добавил, немного подумав: – Просто горячую, не кипяток.  
А то кто этого Солдата знает. Вообразит себе эксперимент с экстремальными температурами, и получится какой-нибудь бешбармак на выходе. Рамлоу понятия не имел, что это за бешбармак, просто мельком увидел рецепт в кулинарной книге, но слово понравилось, да и про вареное мясо там определенно что-то было.  
– Ну все, давай залеза… – Рамлоу повернулся и оказался с Солдатом нос к носу.  
Он не отшатнулся назад только потому, что все-таки предпочитал принимать душ не в одежде и ботинках. Чертов Агент подкрался совершенно незаметно.  
– Ну вот, ходить можешь, значит, и сам бы спокойно дотопал, – проворчал Рамлоу и отступил в сторону, освобождая путь.  
Для порядка проворчал, потому что видел – нет, не дотопал бы. Солдат держался на ногах, но мотало его немилосердно, все мышцы то вздувались, натягивались до предела, то резко расслаблялись. Он дышал через нос часто, глубоко и неровно. Так и до гипервентиляции недалеко. Искусанные губы влажно блестели от слюны: должно быть, не всегда получалось вовремя сглотнуть.  
– Они тебе что, капу в зубы сунуть забыли? – Рамлоу большим пальцем коснулся его рта, потом опомнился и отдернул руку.  
Солдат мотнул головой.  
– Иди, – Рамлоу кивнул на быстро заполняющийся паром отсек. – Рот вымой. Дыхательные упражнения знаешь?  
Солдат кивнул, зашел под душ и сел прямо на резиновый коврик, навалившись спиной на стену. Рамлоу стоял и слушал, как он сосредотачивается на дыхании, а когда показалось, что дрожь начала стихать, ушел мыться в дальний отсек. Понимая, что времени Солдату понадобится немало, он сам не спешил и стоял под горячей водой до тех пор, пока не начала морщиться кожа на пальцах. Телу стало гораздо легче, а вот настроение почему-то испортилось еще больше. Не помог и тот факт, что со своей импровизированной помывкой Рамлоу не озаботился ни чистой одеждой, ни полотенцами. Вот и делай людям добро. Он представил, как высовывается в коридор и орет: «Эй, кто-нибудь, подайте полотенца!» Или как отправляет за полотенцами Солдата. Правда, если кто-нибудь наткнется на лучшее оружие ГИДРы, разгуливающее по коридорам в одиночку и мокрых штанах, добра не жди. По здравому размышлению Рамлоу догадался воспользоваться мобильником, но мобильник догадался разрядиться. Все было не слава богу.  
– А все из-за тебя, – сказал Рамлоу Солдату, пряча бесполезный телефон обратно в карман. – Если начнешь день, отлавливая идиотов по музеям, ничем хорошим не закончишь.  
Солдат, увидев, что он вышел, тоже выбрался из отсека и пристроился в паре шагов. Он все еще поеживался, но уже не выглядел так, будто вот-вот свалится и забьется в судорогах. И на ногах стоял куда увереннее.  
– Вот, – Рамлоу выбрал сухой пятачок напротив стены с окошком и уселся прямо голым задом на теплую плитку. – Хоть бы спасибо сказал.  
Солдат моргнул:  
– Спасибо?  
– Не за что, приятель, – фыркнул Рамлоу. – И не стой столбом. Болтающийся перед носом чужой хер, знаешь ли, раздражает.  
Насчет «перед носом» он, конечно, преувеличил, но Солдат опустил голову и посмотрел на вышеозначенный орган так, будто впервые его увидел. Рамлоу прыснул от смеха. Разумеется, было бы полным идиотизмом предполагать, что Солдат не в курсе, зачем ему те или иные части тела, но вид все равно получился донельзя забавный.  
– Выключи воду, – пояснил Рамлоу. – Сложи свои штаны. И приземляйся куда-нибудь, не стой над душой. Лично я собираюсь сохнуть.  
Солдат скрупулезно проделал все операции и присел рядом.  
Рамлоу уперся затылком в стену и попытался подумать о чем-нибудь хорошем. Получалось не очень. В голову лезли только нотации от Пирса и влюбленные взгляды, мать его, Роджерса. Рамлоу вообще больше предпочитал действовать, чем думать. Он покосился на Солдата. Вот у этого с блужданиями в собственной башке проблем никогда не возникало. Правда, ни к чему хорошему эти блуждания обычно не приводили. К музеям, например.  
Лицо у Солдата было такое, будто он стоял над сбитым машиной щенком. Даже хуже, пожалуй, потому что животные – хоть живые, хоть мертвые – Солдата интересовали только с точки зрения потенциальной опасности. Он мог обратить внимание на пытающегося его сожрать ротвейлера, но не на всяких плюшевых интернет-звезд. Даже Грампи-Кэт его впечатлил куда меньше, чем половину персонала.  
Солдат явно думал и явно что-то не то.  
– Солдат, – резко сказал Рамлоу. – Пять центов за твои мысли.  
– Человек в музее, – проговорил Солдат.  
О нет, господи. Его же обнулили. Причем хорошо так обнулили, чуть не угробили. Как этот гребаный Роджерс умудрился засесть так глубоко?  
– Какой из? – заранее зная ответ, спросил Рамлоу.  
– Не тот, который умер. Капитан Америка, – Солдат не замедлил подтвердить его худшие ожидания.  
Честное слово, пусть бы лучше он себя помнил, чем этот размороженный символ нации.  
Солдат мучительно свел брови, пошарил взглядом по противоположной стене и уставился в квадратик неба.  
– У него глаза… синие.  
Рамлоу пару раз сходился с Роджерсом на спаррингах и видел его достаточно близко, чтобы разглядеть, что глаза у Кэпа с прозеленью вокруг зрачков. Но выражение лица Солдата из модуса «побитая собачка» плавно перетекало в модус «влюбленная школьница», а в таком состоянии какие угодно глаза синими покажутся, хоть зеленые, хоть серо-буро-малиновые.  
У самого Агента, кстати, глаза были голубовато-серые. От боли они стекленели и выцветали до прозрачно-голубого. Интересно, какого цвета они были, когда эти двое трахались в окопах? Умом Рамлоу понимал, что в окопах наверняка находились дела поважнее, но перестать представлять не мог.  
Из мыслей его вырвал голос Солдата.  
– Ты дашь мне пять центов?  
Рамлоу недоверчиво покосился на него, хмыкнул, а потом не выдержал и расхохотался в голос. Отсмеявшись, он увидел, что лицо у Солдата по-прежнему серьезное, разве что чуть недоумевающее.  
– Это ты что, пошутил сейчас? – уточнил Рамлоу.  
Солдат моргнул.  
– Ты не пошутил, – вздохнул Рамлоу. – Эх, парень, ты просто нечто, знаешь?  
Солдат нахмурился.  
– Нет, пять центов я не дам. Тебе не положены деньги, если задание не требует. Да и что ты тут покупать собрался? На пять центов особенно?  
Солдат осторожно пожал плечами.  
– Вот и я о том же, – Рамлоу с радостью ухватился за возможность перевести его мысли в более безопасное русло. – Но я могу тебе что-нибудь принести. Апельсин, например. Тебе можно апельсины?  
– Наверное.  
Солдат таращился в далекое небо. Его глаза стремительно теряли цвет.  
О нет. Только не снова.  
– Я помню его, – сказал Солдат. – Мне нельзя о нем думать, но…  
– Так не думай, – перебил Рамлоу. – Ты же понимаешь, что все это совершенно бесполезно? Ты работаешь на ГИДРу, я работаю на ГИДРу, и совершенно ничего мы поделать не можем. Нужно просто следовать правилам. Соблюдать порядок, понимаешь?  
– Порядок приходит через… – медленно выговорил Солдат.  
– Через боль, да. Поэтому тебе бывает больно в том кресле, поэтому иногда мне или другим приходится причинять боль тебе.  
При упоминании кресла по лицу Солдата пробежала короткая судорога.  
– Это ради моего собственного блага, – сказал он.  
– Ради твоего спокойствия, – поправил Рамлоу. – Когда ты спокоен, ты хорошо выполняешь свою работу. А твоя работа…  
– Дар человечеству, – уверенно закончил Солдат.  
Точно. Вот эту фразу Пирс вбил в него накрепко. Гордиться впору.  
– Но я не могу не помнить, – заново завел пластинку Солдат. – Как мне его забыть?  
А вот это отличный вопрос. Судя по всему, прогуляться к техникам и попросить вот таких же, как сегодня, обнулений, штук пять-десять подряд. В овощном пюре с мозгами воспоминаний о Роджерсе точно не останется, пусть он хоть самым любимым-разлюбимым был. Правда, знаний о том, за какой конец держать пистолет там не останется тоже. И вот это уже проблема.  
Рамлоу внезапно почувствовал новую волну раздражения и смертельную усталость. Он вспомнил, что не ел с утра, не брал выходных недели три, а трахался в последний раз уже и не припомнить когда. Причем ужин ему не светил еще минимум пару часов, а выходные – по милости Солдата, между прочим – отодвигались на неопределенное время, если Пирс не смягчится (а он не смягчится).  
– А все из-за тебя, – повторил Рамлоу. – Я сижу тут с тобой и обсуждаю личную жизнь двух боевых пидарасов времен Второй мировой. А мог бы топать домой, заказать пиццу, снять девочку и…  
Солдат смотрел на него и не моргал.  
– Да, – пояснил Рамлоу, хотя Солдат не пытался возражать. – Я знаю, что тебя сюда притащил. Но ты сам виноват. Черт, ты меня с ума… – он подавился и поспешно захлопнул рот.  
Солдат смотрел на него этими своими невозможными и совершенно пустыми глазами.  
– Да пошло оно… – пробормотал Рамлоу.  
Он поднялся так резко, что перед глазами замелькали мушки, вышел из душевой в раздевалку и запер дверь, потом вернулся и запер дверь в душевую тоже. Солдат следил за его действиями. Он подтянул ноги, будто собрался встать, но с места не двинулся.  
– Вставай, – велел Рамлоу.  
Солдат поднялся. Рамлоу обшарил взглядом душевую, но ничего скользкого, кроме жидкого мыла, не обнаружил. Бррр. Лучше уж по слюне, честное слово. Хотя ладно. До момента, когда понадобится смазка, еще дожить нужно. Буквально.  
– Эй, – Рамлоу погладил Солдата по шершавой щеке. – Я не знаю, как сделать так, чтобы ты его забыл, но могу помочь не думать. Хотя бы ненадолго.  
Солдат скосил глаза на его пальцы и нахмурился, как будто не понимал. Глупости, конечно. Все он понимал. Но Рамлоу подыграл и напирать не спешил: положил большой палец Солдату на губы, а указательным провел под глазом, по скуле, обвел челюсть вниз, к подбородку. Свободной рукой он начал гладить Солдата по плечу, спускаясь все ниже. Солдат хмурился, играл желваками, дрожали ресницы. Рамлоу зачесал ему волосы назад, пощекотал за ухом. Солдат слегка дернул головой, но не отвернулся.  
– Ладно, – хмыкнул Рамлоу. – Щекотать не буду.  
В таком духе прошло минуты три. Солдат вздрагивал, прятал глаза и сам дотронуться не пытался. Но и не сопротивлялся, что радовало. Наконец, Рамлоу решил сдвинуть дело с мертвой точки – протолкнул кончик большого пальца Солдату в рот, а свободную ладонь положил на сразу же поджавшуюся ягодицу. Подушечки пальца быстро коснулся теплый язык, и Рамлоу мысленно поздравил себя с победой, но тут Солдат хрипло рыкнул и сильно оттолкнул его.  
Рамлоу едва не навернулся на гладкой плитке и отскочил, хватая ртом воздух. В крови бушевал адреналин. Что дальше? Бросится? Бежать к одежде за пистолетом?  
А потом он выпрямился и подавил кривую улыбку. Солдат оттолкнул его правой рукой. Живой, не металлической. Сплетни в ГИДРе строго пресекались, но как во всяком коллективе, ходили исправно. На протяжении многих лет то там, то сям всплывала очередная смутная легенда о том, как какой-нибудь несчастный ублюдок пытался использовать Солдата не по назначению. Детали были всегда разными, но сходились в одном – несмотря ни на что, сказать «нет» Солдат умел. И еще в одном – после такого твердого, во всех смыслах, отказа отправлялись прямиком в морг.  
А Рамлоу пока был жив. И даже без травм.  
Это Солдат что, пококетничать решил?  
– Да, твои приемы немного заржавели, – пробормотал Рамлоу.  
В принципе, какая «дама», такие и приемы.  
Он выдохнул и подошел снова, не спеша, но уверенно. Солдат смотрел на него исподлобья.  
– Ну что ты? – Рамлоу снова погладил его по виску.  
Пришлось начать сначала. Рамлоу успокаивающе бормотал всякую чушь, больше полагаясь на интонацию, и лихорадочно думал, как бы перейти к более активным действиям. В самом деле ему апельсин пообещать, что ли? Но соблазнять взрослого мужика сладостями? Попахивало это… В общем, нехорошо это попахивало. Еще бы конфетку посулил, честное слово.  
Браво, Брок. Еще пара таких мыслей – и затею можно сворачивать по причине полного падения настроя и всего остального.  
– Да ладно тебе, – он хотел приобнять Солдата за пояс обеими руками, но потом решил одну все-таки оставить у лица, прикрываться, если что. – Соглашайся. Ты вечно роешься в этом кострище, которое у тебя вместо мозгов. Откапываешь обрывки бесполезных воспоминаний. Бесконечно жуешь их, как корова жвачку. Разве тебе никогда не хотелось просто получить удовольствие и ни о чем не думать? Хотя бы на пару минут?  
Взгляд Солдата метнулся мимо головы Рамлоу, к клочку синего неба, потом затуманился. Рамлоу затаил дыхание. Солдат шумно выдохнул и опустил глаза.  
Наконец-то.  
– Вот молодец, – пробормотал Рамлоу.  
И поморщился собственным словам. Опять какая-то псевдопедофильская фигня поперла. С другой стороны, ну а как еще, когда вариант «толкнуть к стене и трахнуть» грозит несовместимыми с жизнью травмами?  
Кстати, о стенах. Душевые отсеки Рамлоу отмел. То есть, там, конечно, коврики лежат и вода близко, но маловато свободы действий на случай, если Солдат посреди процесса вдруг передумает. Лавка узкая. На пол нечего подстелить. Плюс партнер, секс с которым нужно планировать тщательнее, чем антитеррористическую операцию. Зашибись.  
– А еще у нас ни смазки, ни резинок, – сказал Рамлоу Солдату так укоризненно, будто в отсутствии названных предметов был виноват именно он.  
Солдат посмотрел на него и быстро облизнул губы. Вот уж кого отсутствие смазки и резинок беспокоило в последнюю очередь.  
– Ладно, – проворчал Рамлоу под нос. – Зря я, что ли, обхаживал тебя полчаса…  
Солдат, когда Рамлоу снова дотронулся до него, расслабился весь и разом. Ушло напряжение из мышц, окончательно стихли остаточные мелкие подергивания. Но безобиднее он от этого выглядеть не стал. Просто из раздувшей капюшон кобры превратился в обманчиво ленивого питона на солнышке.  
– Обнимать и целовать меня не надо, – на всякий случай предупредил Рамлоу, подталкивая Солдата в угол напротив крайнего отсека. – Просто стой спокойно. Левую руку лучше вообще от стены не отрывай.  
Солдат встал к стене, уперся в нее лбом и предплечьями, слегка прогнулся в пояснице. Рамлоу некстати кольнуло ревностью: интересно, сколько раз он вот так же для Роджерса подставлялся? Очень некстати, правда. Ревность грозила желанием причинить боль, что в свою очередь грозило Рамлоу превращением в лепешку на стене аккурат под квадратиком неба.  
– Ладно, – он погладил Солдата по бедру. – Погнали.  
Это был определенно не самый феерический секс в жизни Рамлоу, хотя, пожалуй, самый экстремальный. Отвлекала необходимость отдавать четкие инструкции. Отвлекало периодически возникающее ощущение, что под ним теплая, натурально выглядящая, но все-таки кукла. Хотя тут Солдат не виноват – сам велел стоять спокойно и не рыпаться. Солдат поначалу вообще звуков не издавал и не шевелился, только с жутковатой старательностью облизывал подсунутые пальцы. А вот когда Рамлоу вошел – не резко, но сразу во всю длину – зашипел и дернулся вбок.  
– Но-но-но, – Рамлоу качнулся, уперся пятками в пол и придавил его к стене. – Тише. С полдороги не возвращаются. Как там эта русская пословица про грибы?  
– Nazvalsya gruzdem, polezai v kuzov, – придушенно отозвался Солдат.  
Кажется, он опять кусал губы.  
– Точно. Расслабься. Вспомни еще пару пословиц. Или, там, таблицу умножения, не знаю. Сейчас станет лучше.  
Солдат уткнулся лицом в сгиб локтя и зажмурился.  
Потом действительно стало лучше – и Солдату, и Рамлоу. Солдат явно начал получать удовольствие и слегка ослабил контроль, а значит, стал больше походить на живого человека. Он сопел, постанывал, пару раз норовил запрокинуть голову на плечо Рамлоу. Рамлоу каждый раз заставлял его выпрямиться – слишком хотелось впиться губами в мокрый оскаленный рот. Кто знает, не начнет ли Солдат кусаться в ответ, а если начнет, какова вероятность, что не перестарается.  
Перед самым финишем мелькнула в голове дурацкая мыслишка: а ну как Солдат выдохнет имя Роджерса, вот отличное завершение отличного вечера получится – но даже она не испортила оргазма. Солдат кончил сразу после Рамлоу, толкнулся в его кулак еще пару раз, дернулся и застыл, только ребра ходуном ходили. Молча, безо всяких имен. Рамлоу тут же вышел, обтер ладонь об напряженный подергивающийся живот и развернул Солдата лицом к себе. Глаза у него стали темно-синие, почти черные, вымытые удовольствием до полной непроницаемости.  
– Эй, – позвал Рамлоу через несколько секунд. – Все нормально?  
– Да, – Солдат снова облизнулся и глубоко вздохнул. – В самом деле. Мыслей нет.  
– Видишь как хорошо, – Рамлоу хлопнул его по плечу. – Только теперь опять в душ надо.  
Солдат нахмурился. По его животу была размазана собственная сперма, по ногам текло.  
– Да, я про это, – криво улыбнулся Рамлоу. – Вымойся хорошенько. Чтобы ничего ниоткуда не вытекало.  
Глаза Солдата приобрели более осмысленное выражение. Он кивнул и ушел в душевой отсек у дальней стены. Зашумела вода.  
*  
Сам Рамлоу просто обтер низ живота и все-таки натянул штаны. После произошедшего ходить перед Солдатом голышом было до странного неловко. Солдат стеснительностью не страдал – он быстро методично вымылся и снова сел у стены. Рамлоу устроился рядом. Времени прошло многовато для простого душа, но Пирс наверняка в курсе, что Солдат после обнуления не в форме, и дергать его до завтрашнего утра никто не будет. Если что, ребята прикроют и придут ломиться в дверь.  
Солнце за стеной в своем путешествии к закату встало чуть выше окошка. Его луч по косой прорезывал помещение и падал Солдату на живот. Солдат, кажется, дремал с открытыми глазами. Рамлоу тоже одолела сонливость. Он свесил голову к плечу и лениво следил, как солнечное пятно медленно ползет от мягкого члена к пупку, сверкая в капельках воды.  
Когда Солдат искусственной рукой внезапно потянулся к его штанам, Рамлоу подскочил прямо из положения сидя и на автомате перехватил металлическое запястье.  
– Полегче, жеребец, – нервно хохотнул он. – Обуздай свое либидо. Здесь не у всех суперсолдатская сыворотка.  
Но Солдат стряхнул его ладонь, залез в карман камуфляжных штанов и достал смятый пестрый комок. Рамлоу уже сам позабыл, что это такое, и понял только тогда, когда Солдат разгладил бумажку.  
– Ты чертов мазохист, – простонал он.  
Капитан Америка на глянцевой листовке потрясал щитом и широко улыбался. Солдат аккуратно приглаживал ее, стараясь не разорвать случайно, и смотрел с… нежностью? Рамлоу едва сдержал презрительный смешок и даже выждал еще пару минут. Пусть насмотрится. Ему хотелось взять телефон, сфоткать Солдата прямо так – голого, у стены – и отправить снимок Роджерсу с подписью: «Смотри, Кэп, вот твой любовничек из сороковых. Он жив, я только что его трахнул, и ему понравилось».  
Наверное, хорошо, что телефон разряжен.  
Рамлоу громко, напоказ, завозился и встал.  
– Ты высох? Одевайся тогда и пошли. Нас уже скоро с собаками разыскивать начнут.  
Солдат послушно поднялся и протянул Рамлоу листовку:  
– Куда это?  
– Над кроватью повесить, увы, не получится, – чересчур сухо отозвался Рамлоу. – Куда хочешь. Можешь съесть, а можешь… Эй, идиот, да я пошутил!  
Солдат заново смял листовку в комок и не донес до рта на каких-то пару сантиметров.  
– Давай сюда, – Рамлоу забрал у него пестрый комок и снова сунул в карман. – Спущу в унитаз.  
Солдат опять страдальчески свел брови. Дебил. Можно подумать, Рамлоу собрался спускать в канализацию его Капитана лично, а не раскрашенную бумажку. Если честно, Рамлоу бы с удовольствием проделал и это. Но Роджерса под рукой не было, так что пришлось ограничиться ядовитым:  
– С такими темпами ты своего звездно-полосатого бойфренда никогда не забудешь.  
Солдат пожал плечами и, не поднимая глаз, влез в штаны.  
– Я знаю, – просто сказал он.  
Рамлоу натянул майку, зашнуровал ботинки.  
– Мы с ним не спали, – добавил Солдат.  
Рамлоу вскинул голову. Солдат смотрел не на него, а на квадратик неба под потолком.  
– Что?  
– Мы с ним не спали, – повторил Солдат. – Нам и так хорошо было. Я помню.  
Рамлоу не должен был второй раз за день чувствовать, как с плеч рушится невидимый груз. Не должен был.  
– Я за вас рад, – фыркнул он, тщательно следя за голосом. – Что вы с ним не спали, ты помнишь. А как зовут его, помнишь хоть?  
Может, и о чужом имени он беспокоился совершенно зря?  
– Стив, – сказал Солдат. – Его зовут Стив. А меня…  
– Он умер! – рявкнул Рамлоу и потянулся отпереть дверь. – А тебя зовут Зимний Солдат.  
Солдат кивнул.  
– Что?  
– Так точно, – сказал Солдат. – Сэр.  
– То-то же.  
*  
Когда они подошли к комнате Солдата, Петерсон и Роллинз смерили их одинаково изумленными взглядами. Рамлоу постарался принять как можно более суровый вид, но любопытство пересилило.  
– Сэр, – не выдержал Петерсон. – А что вы там так долго делали?  
– Мыло роняли, – Рамлоу распахнул дверь и легонько подтолкнул Солдата в спину. – По очереди.  
Петерсон смешно икнул и заткнулся.  
Солдат прошел в комнату и сел на кровать.  
– Тебе лучше? – спросил Рамлоу с порога, сам не зная, что именно имеет в виду.  
– Намного, – Солдат окинул взглядом стол и вытащил из тонкой стопки верхний журнал. – Спасибо, сэр.  
– С меня апельсин.  
Солдат поднял глаза и прищурился. Потом коротко, почти незаметно приподнял краешек рта:  
– И пять центов.  
Рамлоу фыркнул и захлопнул дверь.  
– Шутник, – сообщил он пустому коридору и под недоуменными взглядами подчиненных направился к выходу.  
Его наконец-то ждал ужин.

**Author's Note:**

> К фанфику есть иллюстрация http://kanago.deviantart.com/art/Present-669552726


End file.
